


The Sweet Taste of Losing

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Prompted ficlets [16]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Competition, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Part of a series of prompted ficlets. Prompt: "First one to make a noise loses."





	The Sweet Taste of Losing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LikeASwitchInHeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/gifts), [out_of_nowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/gifts).

This was a game Link was going to win.

They’d been in college for four months now. Four months sharing the room with Rhett. Four months of no privacy. Link had thought it would be fine, since the bathroom had a lock and jerking it in the shower was actually quite pleasant but soon he realized that just wasn’t enough. He was in the prime of his life; his hormones were going haywire. A light breeze had made him hard once. 

So, once in a while, Link just had to do the old five finger knuckle shuffle while laying in his bed at night – the bed that happened to be situated right above Rhett’s. And Link knew for certain that occasionally Rhett was doing the same thing. Because Rhett was not as considerate as Link felt that he was.

“I really don’t care if you do it but could you just do me the courtesy of shutting the hell up when you get going,” Link sighed that morning while they were getting ready for classes. Rhett whipped his head towards Link.

“What are you talking about?!”

“Oh, come on. You know what I mean. When you jack off. I can’t take your mewling.”

“I don’t mewl!” Rhett croaked looking at Link with a scandalized expression. Link snorted.

“You totally mewl. Like a little baby kitten.”

“Shut your mouth, Neal!” Rhett growled and stepped towards Link. Link knew the look. It was the if-you-don’t-shut-up-I’m-about-to-do-the-I’m-dead-move-on-you look. Link stepped back and lifted his palms in surrender.

“Whoa there, brother! I’d rather you didn’t do that while we’re on this topic.”

Rhett stopped and his shoulders dropped down from his ears. He was still scowling at Link.

“I do not _mewl_. You’re the one that can’t keep their mouth shut,” Rhett said crossing his arms across his chest.

“Excuse me?!” Link asked, looking at Rhett like he’d suggested Link had grown another head. “I’m as silent as a mouse.”

“Yeah, sure. If that mouse keeps moaning like a goddamn porn star,” Rhett scoffed and grabbed his backpack and headed for the door.

“You’re delusional,” Link said with an incredulous laughter. Rhett turned slowly. He was smirking as he slowly said:

“Fine. You willing to put your money where your mouth is?”

Link rolled his eyes. “Don’t mention my mouth when we’re talking about wanking. Ugh. But…what did you have in mind?”

“A game.”

“A game?” Link asked squinting his eyes at Rhett.

“Well, kind of. More like a bet. That I’m gonna win,” Rhett said with a smug smile that made the hair in the nape of Link’s neck bristle.

And that is how they had ended up here, sitting in their desk chairs, wearing only their underwear. Link was nervous. His leg pounced against the floor and he kept gnawing on the inside of his cheek. He knew this was a bad idea but he couldn’t back down from a challenge like that. 

And, honestly, a part of him was pretty freaking excited about the idea. That he’d actually get to see Rhett… Link tried to calm his mind. He needed to concentrate on winning. He was not about to deal with Rhett crusty socks for the next month.

“Okay. Do I need to go over the rules again?” Rhett asked and Link sighed. He knew it didn’t matter if he said no, Rhett was going to do it anyway.

“No direct eye contact,” Rhett started.

“Duh,” Link sneered. ”Like I want to look at your dumb face while I jerk off.”

Rhett lifted an eyebrow at him. “Shhh. No breaks and you can be as quick as you want to if you think that helps but the first one to make a noise loses. And the loser does the dishes and takes care of laundry for a month.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know all of this already. Let’s get this over with. Is the door locked?” Link craned his neck to look past Rhett. Rhett sighed, got up and demonstrated that the door was locked by yanking on the handle.

“Thanks,” Link muttered. He was not about to get caught with his pants literally around his ankles.

“Play?” Rhett motioned towards the remote and Link pressed play on the film Rhett had chosen. They watched in silence for a while. Link tried to concentrate on what was happening on the screen but it was – pardon the pun – pretty hard. Rhett was shifting in his seat a few feet away and the movement kept distracting Link. He wasn’t used to there being someone else present when he was trying to get hard.

“You ready?” Rhett asked after a while. Link’s eyes flitted to him and he quickly looked away. His heart was racing. He could clearly see the outline of Rhett’s erection through his boxer briefs. Link had seen him naked before, but those times had only been accidental glances while skinny dipping and showering after gym class. He’d never seen Rhett like this. A heat filled Link’s belly and his mouth watered. Rhett was…meaty. Link bit his lower lip and realized with a slight edge of panic that looking at Rhett had finally done the trick; he was hard as a rock.

“Yeah, okay,” he said, voice cracking embarrassingly. He yanked his boxers down enough to dig his dick out. From the corner of his eye he saw Rhett do the same. There was a click of a cap and an obscene squirting sound that almost made Link jump in his seat. Then the cap clicked again and Rhett muttered ‘catch’ before throwing the tube to Link. He barely managed to catch it, fumbling with his fingers. He read the label. It was honest to God lube. Link had no idea Rhett was this fancy. Link usually just used basic lotion or, if in a pinch, his own spit.

With slightly trembling hands, he opened the cap and doused his cock with the translucent liquid. He threw the tube on the table and spread the slickness all over his cock. _Fuck. This is so much better than lotion. I’ve been missing out._ A pleased sigh almost fell from his lips but at the last moment he reigned himself in. His gaze flitted to Rhett again. That devious bastard was smiling at him! He was playing dirty. Link frowned.

“You’re not supposed to stop,” Link reminded. Rhett’s stilled hand was wrapped around the base of his cock. Link stopped stroking as well.

“Just making sure you’re comfortable,” Rhett said smirking. Link’s stomach clenched as Rhett’s hand started moving slowly up and down his shaft spreading the lube that was still dripping in small rivulets from the head of his cock. Link bit the inside of his cheek and turned back towards the TV as he resumed his ministrations.

It soon became apparent to him that he had no interest in what was happening on screen. It was just a mass of flesh and sound and it was doing nothing for him. He wanted to watch Rhett. The need to turn and see him touch himself was slowly making Link insane. He could hear the wet sound of his hand moving and his quickened breathing and even that was making his head fill up with dirty thoughts. But he needed more; he had to look.

Link turned towards Rhett. _Holy fuck, he is beautiful._ Tan and muscular. Tall and lean. Rhett’s head was thrown back and his eyes were squinted closed. He was concentrating. He was playing to win. The muscles in his arm were flexing as he pumped his cock. The goddamn thickest cock Link had ever seen. It glistened with the lube and its head was red and throbbing. Link’s own hand quickened. He was biting his lip now trying to quell the moans he desperately wanted to let out.

Rhett’s eyes opened and his head turned towards Link. His eyes were hooded and a small smile danced on his lips.

“Like what you see, Neal?” he asked in a low breathless voice. Link tried to laugh derisively but the sound that came out of him was more of a croak. He coughed and said in his most dismissive voice:

“Just making sure you’re not cheating again.”

Rhett blinked slowly and drew a long, ragged breath.

“I think you like it. I think you like the way I touch my cock.”

Link rolled his eyes at him and hoped that the blush was imperceptible in his already flushed state. “Very funny. If I laugh at your stupid jokes, that doesn’t count as a win to you.”

Rhett turned his chair to face Link who realized only now that he’d gotten rid of his boxers completely. They were lying on the floor next to the chair. Rhett spread his legs a bit more and slipped lower in his seat. He changed his hand position from underhand to overhand and worked his cock in quick intermittent pulls. His chest heaved and he seemed to be on the edge of a moan. He looked like fucking centerfold. Link swallowed.

“I think you don’t really care about me making noises. I think you fucking love it. I think you lay in your bed late at night and listen to me moaning and all you can think about is climbing down and giving me a hand.”

Link’s face burned with the fire of a thousand suns. How could Rhett know? Those thoughts were only for the night time. He’d never think of Rhett like that in the light. He’d never let him see how much he wanted him. Rhett couldn’t know. He was just playing. He was trying to get a reaction.

“Shut up,” Link said, voice strained. A groan almost followed his words but he managed to swallow it down. His hand was squeezing hard at his dick; so hard it almost hurt. The way Rhett was talking to him was quickly making his insides turn into a pool of heated liquid. Link was sure it was just a tactic, but he still stored all of Rhett’s dirty words into his mind for later use.

“There is no rule against talking,” Rhett said. He was out of breath. His cheeks were pink and a slight sheen of sweat covered his face. His hand still stroked his cock. Link couldn’t take his eyes off of it. He kept trying, but it was like a magnet; his gaze just bounced back to it.

“You can’t look away. It’s so obvious. You like it that much, huh? My thick dick. Does it make your mouth water?”

“Rhett. Shut. The. Fuck. Up.” Link was almost growling. He was panicking for real now. Rhett could certainly see the blush on his cheeks. He could see Link biting his lip. He could see how Link’s strokes quickened when Rhett spoke to him. Link was busted and he knew it. A victorious smile spread on Rhett’s face.

“I knew it! Fuck, Link. You want me. You want to taste me, yeah? You want to get on your knees right now and slobber all over my cock. You want to sink it deep into your mouth and suck on it until I come down your throat. You wanna taste my cum. You wanna lick me clean and thank me after,” Rhett was lost in his words as much as Link was but Link didn’t see it. Rhett’s eyes were glazed over and he was right on the edge of orgasm. His back was arching but no sound of pleasure had still slipped from his lips. Only words of filth. And that was all Link heard.

Link’s head was throbbing in tandem with his cock. He was losing his mind and all his capabilities for reasonable thought. His hand was a blur on his cock and the orgasm of a life-time had started to build from deep within his belly. His thighs shook and he was about to shoot his load when the smallest of whimper burst out of his mouth.

Rhett let go of himself and punched the air with his fist.

“Ha! Yes! I knew I would win!” he bellowed. Link’s hand faltered at the display of exuberance and something snapped in his brain. He’d already lost; he might as well. Rhett’s celebration was cut short when Link bolted from his chair, stepped between Rhett’s bare thighs, sat on his heels and promptly sank Rhett’s full length into his mouth. 

He was the first one to moan. Rhett felt good; so big and tasty. Everything and more Link had ever imagined it might be. He filled Link’s mouth to the brim and Link rubbed the head of his cock eagerly against the back of his throat making Rhett buck against him.

“Holy fucking…! Ohhhhh…shit. Link! Fuck. Oh my…” Expletives and moans burst out of Rhett’s mouth and his fingers threaded to Link’s hair and yanked on it desperately to get himself deeper into Link’s mouth. Link twirled his tongue all over Rhett’s cock and hummed around it, eliciting new curses and whimpers from his best friend. 

Both of Rhett’s hands were in Link’s hair now and he was guiding himself in and out of Link’s mouth. His ass rose from the chair with every thrust and a constant sound of pleasure came from deep within his chest. Link closed his eyes and sank into the feeling of being used like this. He was light-headed and felt like floating away. His knees should’ve been hurting but he felt none of it. He was totally wrapped up on the fact that he was about make Rhett come.

“Oh God… Oh fuck. I’m gonna. I’m almost…” Rhett muttered and his hips sped up. Link’s hand wrapped back around his own cock and he stroked in sync with Rhett’s thrusts. Rhett’s thigh was trembling under Link’s other hand and Link moved it up, on Rhett’s belly, pushing on it to keep Rhett in his seat. His head started bobbing and his tongue worked overtime around the tip of Rhett’s dick. Rhett groaned and his whole body shook in the chair.

“Liiiiiink,” he mewled and came hard inside Link’s waiting mouth. Link tasted him at the same time as he spilled his own seed on the floor. Waves of pleasure crashed over him and drowned out the need to pull away. It felt right. It felt like it was meant to be. Link didn’t want to come ever again without tasting Rhett on his tongue. His mouth was filling up quickly and he swallowed to make room for more. Rhett jerked as he felt the swallow around his still pulsing cock.

“Goddamn it, Link,” Rhett murmured. He was still breathing erratically and holding onto Link’s hair with trembling hands. Link pulled away from him and gently loosened his grip. He got up and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. Rhett tried to look at him but it was like he couldn’t focus his eyes so he gave up and closed them. His body slumped on the seat. Link tucked his dick back in his boxers and got a drink.

“Here,” he said quietly and placed one on Rhett’s hand. That seemed to bring him back to reality. Rhett batted his eyelids slowly and looked around the room. Link sat on his bed and waited. Rhett took a long swig of the Coke and then turned to look at Link who rubbed his neck. He’d strained it a bit in the heat of the moment and it was still throbbing rather painfully. _Still worth it._

“So…” Rhett started but stopped short.

“So,” Link said equally at a loss for words.

They stared at each other in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the very inspiring prompt @likeaswitchinheat and @out_of_nowhere! ;)
> 
> Thank you for correcting my mistakes, my love, my dear Mick. <3


End file.
